Beyond the Boiler Room 3
by draculamomma
Summary: This is the second last part to Beyond the Boiler Room! It is quite sad! Hope you all like it as much as I do!


**Beyond the Boiler Room 3**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys! I am sorry to say my story is almost over! I hope you all enjoyed reading the last two parts, but I am running out of ideas! Lol I would like to shout out thanks to darth chunky, and Ghostwriter. You guys are my inspiration to finish this story! Let me know what you think! Lots of love draculamomma.**

Nancy's hands shook with excitement as she knocked on Chris's front door. Today was going to be their first date together. She could hardly believe how fast their friendship had developed into a relationship. It was only last night that Chris had agreed to become her boyfriend.

Nancy patted down her hair as best she could, knowing she didn't have a mirror around. She hoped she looked fine. She knocked again when Chris didn't come to the door. What was he doing?

"He's not in there." A little girl's voice came from behind Nancy. She turned swiftly and looked to where the voice was coming from. It was the same little girl she had noticed singing the Freddy Krueger song days ago.

Nancy turned her full attention to the little girl. "What do you mean dear? Where is he?"

The girl shrugged, biting into an apple. "He just…left."

Freddy glared at Nancy's old baby photos back in his boiler room. When had she grown up so fast? Freddy had felt a little awkward about his odd meeting in Nancy's bathroom, but he had quickly gotten over it.

A deep voice erupted from within the shadows in the boiler room. Freddy quickly hid Nancy's picture inside his pocket. "What the fuck do you want with me?" He yelled at the demons within himself.

"We know what is going through your mind Krueger." The demon with the deepest voice spoke up. Freddy ran his clawed glove over a piece of metal, creating a hissing noise.

"Kill the bitch Freddy!" The demons said together.

Freddy shook his head. "I-I can't! Fuck off!" Freddy covered his ears with his hands, trying to drown out the nasty laughter and voices from the demons. Why wouldn't they just leave him alone? So what if he was attracted to Nancy? It's not like she had feelings for him too in return! Nancy loathed him; he could go after other people to kill!

The demons suddenly grew quiet. Freddy slowly lifted his hands off his ears.

"So you don't want to see the love of your life in pain huh?" One demon asked.

Freddy shook his head. "No."

"Alright, how about taking the pain for her then?" The second demon roared. Before Freddy could answer that question, a blast of burning pain flew throughout his chest. Freddy gasped and looked at his sweater. Blood was slowly seeping through it.

The demons laughed even harder. Freddy felt his energy being drained from his body. He felt so weak…he collapsed to the floor of the boiler room, clutching his chest in pain.

"Looks like Freddy really has fallen for her!" All three demons cackled viciously at the sarcastic and ironic joke. Freddy struggled to stand up.

"Where do you think you're going? Have a seat!" The third demon ordered. A metal chair with hooks suddenly flew forward at Freddy, pounding him into the floor. With each pound, the hooks made more tiny holes in Freddy's body.

"No! S-stop! Please!" Freddy tried clawing at the chair, but it kept going faster at him. Blood splattered everywhere and on everything. Soon, the chair began to slow its pace and eventually disappeared.

Freddy coughed and struggled to breathe, as he moaned in pain. The demons hissed. Freddy closed his eyes. Was this what death really felt like? He had been burned once, but the pain here was nowhere near what he had experienced so many years ago.

"I really think we were too kind when we gave you your powers." The first demon said calmly. Freddy shook his head.

"N-n-no! I w-will kill again!" He got up from the floor, but as he did long marks ripped through his pants at his legs, and left large gashes in his already burnt skin. Freddy looked down at his legs cut into pieces and collapsed once more.

The demons growled together. "The once so feared and powerful Krueger. Now look at him. He's not even able to stand up!"

Freddy threw his clawed glove off his right hand. As he did, the glove floated into the air by itself, and fluttered right above his chest.

"Sweet dreams." The demons said together. With his last breath Freddy closed his eyes and thought of Nancy's beautiful smile and her sweet laughter. He didn't utter out in pain as the claws of the glove drove right down into his chest deeply.

(NANCY AT HOME)

Nancy lay on her bed crying her eyes out for the rest of the afternoon. Chris hadn't bothered to call her, leave an email, or even visit her. He couldn't have just disappeared like that into thin air! Maybe he had found another girl…one that was more attractive.

The thought killed Nancy. She buried her head in her pillow and screamed. "Fuck you Chris! You're just like all the rest of them!" She said, cursing him. She pounded her mattress over and over again, until she grew tired.

Nancy got up from her bed minutes later, to find herself staring at long pipes and steam rising from every corner of Freddy Krueger's boiler room. He had caught her sleeping again.

"Shit!" Nancy whipped around, looking for Freddy. He was nowhere in sight. He wanted to play the old Seek Freddy and you die game. Nancy didn't really care what Freddy had planned for her this time. She her life was pointless without Chris.

Nancy stood still against a wall near the old burning furnace, and felt tears pouring down her cheeks. She heard a groan somewhere near her, and she leapt to attention. "Where are you Krueger?" She cried, wiping the tears off her face. She was not in the mood to let Freddy see her cry. She needed to be stronger than ever now.

No sooner had Nancy spoke out his name, when Freddy walked out from behind the furnace. He tried grinning evilly at Nancy, but for some odd reason he looked like he was in a lot of pain.

Nancy carefully backed away from him, as if expecting him to leap out at her, claws outstretched. She had only remembered how Freddy licked her many times with his long tongue. She was prepared for that now.

Nancy watched Freddy stop a few feet away from her and sigh. Was Freddy Krueger sighing? No way…Freddy didn't have emotional feelings…did he?

Nancy cocked an eyebrow at him. "What's the matter with you?" She asked rudely.

"Fuck off!" Freddy suddenly lunged forward at Nancy with his claws. Nancy screamed and tried backing away, but was too late. Freddy, too weak from his beating, fell forward into Nancy's arms. His claws hadn't touched her.

Nancy held on tightly to Freddy. "Freddy?" She asked, shaking him slightly.

"Don't! Leave me alone!" Freddy pushed himself off of Nancy's chest, and stood back on his feet. Nancy noticed Freddy's weak knees. His legs were shaking like crazy. Something had happened to him.

"Are you okay?" Nancy suddenly smoothed her tone of voice, and walked a few steps toward Freddy. He instantly tried backing away, but fell into a wall. He jumped up immediately, trying to prove he was fine.

He glared at Nancy. "I'd run if I were you." He mumbled.

Nancy shrugged. "I would if I could, but it looks like you're too weak to keep on chasing me Freddy." Nancy replied.

"That's what you think!" Freddy cried back. He swiped his claws at her again, and Nancy cleverly ducked.

Freddy walked after her as she climbed up another catwalk. "Hold still so I can slice you in half!" He called. Nancy didn't try to run too quickly on the catwalk, for she knew Freddy wouldn't be able to keep up.

"Don't you ever get tired of this?" She asked, hands on her hips.

Freddy stopped and thought about it for a moment. "No, but I've gotta learn to get out more."

Nancy tapped her feet. Freddy reached for her again, but moaned and put his hand back to chest. Nancy stopped tapping her feet, and gazed at Freddy's chest. His red and green striped sweater did a good job of hiding the blood. But it was still dripping from his sweater onto the floor.

"You're hurt!" Nancy grabbed a strong hold of Freddy before he fell forward again.

"No shit." Freddy growled. Nancy suddenly reached up and held his chins in her hands, as if he was a small child she was scolding.

"Freddy I am trying to help you. So shut up and give me some respect."

Freddy laughed gently. "You know, you're kinda sexy when you're mad."

Nancy ignored his attempt at flirtation. "Where are you bleeding from?" She asked.

"Here." Freddy pulled up his sweater, and let Nancy look at his wounds. Nancy immediately drew in a sharp intake of breath, and put a hand over her mouth from the shock. All over Freddy's burnt chest were little holes where blood was still pouring out onto the floor.

Nancy held Freddy's hand and led him down the stair of the catwalk. "How did this happen?" She asked, fearing the answer.

Freddy closed his eyes as Nancy sat him down on a stool, and took his shirt off gently. "Never mind."

Nancy didn't bother asking a second time. She looked around the ugly boiler room for tissues. When she couldn't find any she grew disappointed and scared. "Freddy why don't you have tissues or water in here?" She yelled.

Freddy hissed. "Shut up bitch."

Nancy looked down at her nightgown. She knew she had no other choice. She ripped off a large piece from the bottom, and ran toward a pipe near the left side of the wall. She took a long wrench from a pile of junk near where Freddy was sitting, and opened the pipe up.

"I got it!" Nancy cheered. Water splashed out of the pipe and flowed down onto the floor like a small waterfall. Nancy dipped the piece of cloth in the water; and brought it over to Freddy.

Freddy looked at the cloth. "Wha-"

"Shut up, bitch." Nancy barked at Freddy. As in much pain as he was, Freddy managed to give Nancy a warm smile. He didn't seem so evil and scary up close, Nancy thought to herself.

"Hold still." She warned Freddy. Nancy carefully washed Freddy's blood off his chest, and cleaned out the wounds. Freddy cringed and turned in pain every so often, but managed to do a good job and let Nancy clean him up quickly.

Once Nancy was finished, she helped Freddy relax on the floor of the boiler room, his head resting in her lap. Nancy laughed. "You know Freddy, this place wouldn't look so bad if you added more colour."

Freddy groaned. "Oh please."

Nancy giggled. "I have a friend named Chris you know. He knows everything there is about home designing. He could help you."

Freddy's body suddenly went stiff. He stopped breathing. "What's wrong?" Nancy asked.

Freddy finally spoke up. "Nancy, there's something I've been wanting to tell you for a while…about Chris."

"Oh no…" Nancy pushed Freddy away from her and stood up, pointing a finger at him.

"You son of a bitch! You killed him, didn't you! Didn't you!" Nancy yelled. Now she knew why Chris hadn't been able to answer the door.

Freddy stood up and face Nancy, still clutching his chest. "No! Nancy listen! Listen to me!"

Nancy backed away from Freddy, still pointing an accusing finger. "I hate you Freddy Krueger! You have taken everything away from me! Everything! Aren't you satisfied yet? You have everything! Why did you have to go and take the one man I ever loved?"

Freddy suddenly grabbed a hold of Nancy's outstretched finger, and pulled her to him powerfully. Nancy fell forward into Freddy's arms. She was crying, but she didn't care anymore.

Freddy cupped Nancy's cheeks. "I didn't kill Chris." Freddy slammed his mouth hard against Nancy's and kissed her long, hard, and deep. Nancy's eyes opened wide in shock, and she tried to push Freddy off of her. But Freddy had held her tightly in his grip. She was not going anywhere for now. "Oh well," Nancy thought. "At least he's a better kisser than Chris."

Freddy broke the kiss in what seemed like hours later. Nancy turned away from him in sadness. Freddy groaned. "What did I do now? Did I do it right?" He asked, pulling Nancy closer to him.

As Nancy turned to answer him, she suddenly found herself looking deep into his eyes. Those eyes…she had seen them elsewhere…they were so blue…and familiar…

"You're Chris…aren't you?" She asked disappointedly.

Freddy nodded. "See, I told you I didn't kill him."

Nancy pushed Freddy away. "But you still made a fool out of me Freddy! God! How could you do such a thing? Make me fall for you in disguise! You must think I'm as crazy as you for anything like that to happen!"

"But you said you loved me." Freddy's words made Nancy stop. She shook her head.

"No I didn't…"

Freddy stepped closer to her. "A while back, you said you loved Chris. And I was Chris Nancy. You-you love me?" Freddy asked.

Nancy put a hand to her forehead. What was she thinking? She should have known better than to blurt out her feelings like a rambling parrot! Now Freddy would think she was in love with him! But how could she be in love with him? She looked up at him. Freddy was disgusting! He was far older than her, he was pure evil, he was…damn it! He was right. She really did love him after all.

Freddy crossed his arms over his chest. He peered down at Nancy through the rim of his fedora hat. Nancy didn't want to admit it, but he looked really sexy like that. She turned away from him, pretending she was still mad at him.

"Aww, come on Nancy, I know you aren't really mad at me…" Freddy soothed. How could he read her emotions so well? Not even Glen was that good!

Nancy frowned at Freddy. "Yes I am still mad at you Freddy. You played me for a sap!"

Freddy laughed. "Well, it was hard not to. And it was pretty funny."

Nancy opened her mouth in shock. "Funny? Funny? What is the matter with you Freddy? Toying with my emotions is just a g-game to you?" She couldn't believe it. A second ago Freddy had seemed like a real decent guy. Now he was back to his old self.

"Funny in a cute way Nancy. But if you really are mad, then I am apologizing, I am really sorry for all the trouble I caused you."

Nancy felt her heart thaw. Deep down she accepted Freddy's apology. She just hoped he wasn't trying to trick her.

Freddy stepped closer to Nancy and played with a few stands of her thick hair. He eyed the grey streak in her hair and frowned. "How long has that been in there?" He asked.

Nancy smiled. "I don't know, you tell me."

Freddy was about to lean in and kiss her again, when he heard three voices whispering in the distance. Oh no. They were here watching him. Freddy needed to act fast. He suddenly pulled Nancy and turned her arm in his arms, pointing his sharp claws at her throat.

Nancy screamed. "Freddy! What are you doing?"

"Shut up bitch!" He yelled in his thick throaty voice.

The three demons suddenly became silent.

"Here she is! Is this what you wanted?" Freddy yelled at them. He ran two of his claws against Nancy's soft skin, cutting her slightly.

"Freddy please don't!" She screamed. She tried to get free, but he scraped his claws against her chest.

"Freddy Krueger? I, I can't believe it…you were serious about killing her after all." The first demon said seriously.

Nancy started crying. She should have known better. Freddy was playing another trick on her all along. He never had any feelings for her! He wanted her dead! He would never change.

The demons cheered for Freddy. "Good work! Now kill her!"

Freddy didn't move as he held Nancy in his arms.

"Go on Freddy. What are you waiting for?" The third demon yelled.

Freddy leaned down and whispered in Nancy's ear. "Run."

"What?" Nancy couldn't believe it…Freddy wasn't going to kill her.

"Just run." Freddy repeated.

Nancy shook her head. "I am not leaving you here Freddy!"

Freddy suddenly threw Nancy out of his arms. "I said go!" He yelled into her face. Nancy felt tears streaming down her face harder and faster than before.

"Freddy what are you doing? Are you letting her go?" The second demon asked.

"Freddy…" Nancy touched Freddy's shoulder. He turned and gave her a weary smile.

"Please Nancy. Don't stay here. Go on!" He pushed her aside. She came forward again and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

Freddy's heart began beating for once in a very long time. He looked at Nancy in surprise. Nancy's eyes were red with tears. She turned very slowly, and ran as fast as she could out of the boiler room.


End file.
